bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Gameplay:Fusion de Unidad
Gameplay |''' Fusión de Unidad''' __TOC__ La Fusión de Unidad es el proceso de combinar hasta 5 unidades en una unidad "base", ganando XP para esa unidad base. Eso se puede enconrtar en el menú Unidad bajo la etiqueta Fusionar Unidad Ganancia de XP La cantidad de XP ganada depende de la rareza y nivel the la unidad fusionada en la unidad base. En general, la cantidad de XP que propociona una unidad que esta siendo fusinada a la unidad base depende de su rareza y la XP total acumulado por dicha unidad. Una unidad de nivel 10 con 0 de experiencia hacia el nivel 11 proporcionará menos experiencia que una unidad de nivel 10 que esté a la mitad de llegar al nivel 11.Existe una pequeña variación en la XP proporcionada dependiendo de diferentes unidades, pero esas diferencias son demasiado pequeñas como para que importe. Existen asimismo unidades que proveen de un a cantidad fija de XP sin importar las reglas mencionadas anteriormente. Estas unidades suelen estar a nivel MAX 1 y sirven a otro propósito: * Las unidades de Evolución proporcionan una cantidad fija de XP, pero su intención es evolucionar unidades. Favro de ver la Lista de Evolución de Unidades para ver las unidades correspondientes ** Las Ninfas proveen 504 base XP, o 756 XP para mismo elemento. ** Espírtus proveen 1,010 base XP, o 1515 XP para mismo elemento. ** Idolos proveen 1,516 base XP, o 2274 XP para mismo elemento. ** Totems proveen 2,020 base XP, o 3030 XP to the matching element. ** Mímico proveen 1,004 base XP, o 1506 XP a elemento tipo Oscuro. ** Mímicos alados proveen 3,012 base XP, o 4518 XP a elemento tipo Oscuro. ** Las Ollas proveen 2,502 base XP, o 3753 XP para mismo elemento. * Las unidades Joya tienen como propósito ser vendidas por Zel. ** Fantasma Joya provee de 206 base XP, pero se vende por 5,000 Zel. ** Rey Joya provee de 512 base XP, pero se vende por 20,000 Zel. ** Dios Joya provee de 1,018 base XP, pero se vende por 50,000 Zel. * El proposito de las Unidades de Fusion es fusionarlas ara ganar XP. ** Fantasmas proveen 1,506 base XP, o 2,259 XP para mismo elemento. ** Reyes proveen 11,012 XP base, o 16,518 XP para mismo elemento. ** Dioses proveen de base 51,518 XP, or 77,277 XP para mismo elemento. Bonus en obtención de XP Como mencionado anteriormente para las Unidades de Fusión, fusionar una unidad del mismo elemento proporciona un 50% extra al XP ganado. Existe tambien una oportunidad aleatoria en la que el proceso de fusión en si puede proporcionar un bonus al XP obtenido. * Un resultado Success provee la cantidad normal de XP. * Un resultado Great Success provee 1.5 veces más de XP pero es poco común. * Un resultado Super Success provee 2 veces max XP, pero es muy poco común. There are occasional special events that makes Great Success and Super Success results more likely. Subida de Nivel de Unidad La XP obtenida a través de la Fusión de Unidades posibilita que una unidad suba de nivel y mejore sus estadísticas. El Tipo de Unidad determina asimismo como mejorarn estas estadísticas a la medida que se sube de nivel. Las Tablas Nivelación Unidad sirven como ayuda a los jugadores para determinar cuanto XP es necesario para subir de nivel sus unidades. Subida de Nivel de Brave Burst Cuando se fusionan unidades del mismo tipo de Brave Burst hay una posiblidad de que el nivel de Brave Burst de la unidad base suba de nivel. Costes de Fusión La fusión cuesta Zel, deterinado por el nivel de la unidad base y los niveles de las unidades que se consumen en la fusión. Por lo tanto los costes de fusión pueden volverse prohibitivamente altos al subir de nivel la unidad base. Aunque al principio fusionar una sola unidad puede avanzar varios niveles, a niveles más altos se pueden necesitar varias sesiones de fusión para avanzar un solo nivel. El coste por unidad fusionada: :(Nivel de Unidad Base''x 100 Zel) + (''Nivel de la Unidad Consumidal x 100 Zel) Ejemplo :Una unidad de nivel 42 se fusiona con una unidad de nivel 1 y una unidad de nivel 12. ::Coste de fusionar la unidad de nivel 1: (42 x 100 Zel) + (1 x 100 Zel) = 4,300 Zel ::Coste de fusionar la unidad de nivel12: (42 x 100 Zel) + (12 x 100 Zel) = 5,400 Zel :Coste Total: 9,700 Zel